Mario Kart Wii Wiki
Hello! Welcome to the ''Mario Kart Wii Wiki! ''We have all the pages about Mario Kart, PLUS all pages related to Mario! Want to find a page about Super Paper Mario? What about Sonic? Yep, we have Sonic. Sonic is a character in some Mario games! Have you played Mario games? If you have, this is the place to be! We have an amazing staff who can help you out and between them, they can answer every single question you have! Some admins know about coding, some know more about Mario. They all have different skills! Please be a great contributor to this wiki, and make positive edits. Have a great time here! * Kassie Macabre (Bureaucrat-She is the Lead Admin on this wiki. She is the wiki's top editor, and knows a LOT about Mario Games.) * JK55556 (Bureaucrat-He is good at answering questions and helps out with the pages sometimes. He loves the Flipline Studios Games a lot!) * Yoshi0001 (Bureaucrat-She LOVES the Mario Series like Kassie. She is a great editor to the pages!) * CoolProDude10986 (Bureaucrat-He sometimes edits here, but he has done an excellent job dealing with problems here!) * Darthwikia25 (Bureaucrat-He is the BEST coder ever! If you need help doing something related to CSS or JS, he is the one to ask!) * Bananas Are Annoying (Admin-Unfortunately, Bananas is rarely online anymore, but he drops by sometimes. He hates Bananas.) * Yoshi Fan 600 * Mario Richardson * Mariz627 * ZeoSpark * NukenZack * Jay is turtleman2 * Viperinelight50 * Rith4Life Would you rather have a Mariokart 9 or a Super Paper Mario 2? Mariokart 9 Super Paper Mario 2 In Super Mario 3D World, the level Mount Must Dash is a reference to Super Mario Kart. * To become an Admin, a user must show they are trustworthy, and the user must have been on the wiki for 3 months. * To become a Bereaucrat, a user must have already become an admin, and the user must have been on the wiki for 6 months. * Any admin who breaks one of the rules will be warned or blocked, depending on the situation. * Try to use proper grammar on all the pages. You will not be punished if you don't, but please do so. * Rude Language is prohibited here. Anyone who uses rude language will be blocked. * No Sockpuppeting allowed unless you have a good reason. Ask an admin for details on Sockpuppeting. * Only Mario Pages Should be made. Any Non-Mario Pages will be deleted and the user warned or blocked. * Do NOT ask for bureaucracy or adminship. If this happens, you will most likely NOT become one. * If you follow all the above rules, you will have a great time here! 2776 (Up Drastically!) * JK55556 has remodeled the front page! * We are on the WAM Leaderboards (Ask JK55556 for further info)! * We are trying to reach 3000 on the WAM Leaderboards! * We have 22 Active Users! * We are trying to get to 2500 pages! Wario is a character in the Super Mario series. He first appeared in Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins. Category:Browse Category:Front Page